


you're staring me down/a glance makes me weak

by queenhomeslice



Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions of love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gladnis, Graduation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis needs to talk to Prompto after graduation ends.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830934
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	you're staring me down/a glance makes me weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostofBeltanesPast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofBeltanesPast/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ______  
> More prompts from the Discord! Hope you enjoy, Ghost! 
> 
> fic title from "Dance Inside" by The All-American Rejects

Prompto throws his graduation cap high up in the air as they file up out of the gym, catching it in his slender hands and doing a little hop as it falls back down. “Man, I can’t believe it!” he cheers, throwing his arm over Noct’s shoulder. 

And like always, it sends bolts of lightning from the base of Noct’s neck down to his very toes. Prompto’s touch has been wrecking him slowly for three full years now. Noctis lets out a breathy “Yeah” and focuses his gaze on the swirling cherry blossom trees that line the perimeter of Insomnia High. He clutches the black tube in his hand, a stand-in for the real diploma that’ll be mailed to his apartment in the coming weeks. Prompto’s babbling on and on about something, but for nearly the first time in his life, Noct’s tuning him out. He can feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he remembers the bet he made with Gladio this past weekend. 

_If you finally confess to that little blond friend of yours like I know you want to, I’ll take you fishing down at the Lucinia Sound for a whole weekend. No Citadel business,_ _Noct_ _. Just_ _you and_ _me._

Noctis couldn’t pass up a deal like that. He loves fishing almost as much as he loves spending time with Gladio, and the two things combined are like a dream come true. Besides, to get annoying meetings off his back for three whole days? What a dream. Noctis has even been doing some online shopping when Iggy isn’t around to buy new poles and lures and a larger tackle box. 

“Whaddaya think, Noct?” 

Prompto’s bright voice brings Noctis out of his Bass Pro Shop daydreams. He turns his head and Prompto’s big, indigo eyes are blinking at him, slender freckled cheeks dancing in the early afternoon sunlight. He smiles, and it’s everything Noctis can do not to kiss him silly on the sidewalk. 

“What do I think about what?” Noctis asks sheepishly. 

Prompto laughs. “Geez buddy, you zoned out there!” 

Gods, Prompto isn’t even _mad_ at him for not listening. Fuck this, he can’t do it. Prompto’s too pure. He’s going to have to tell Gladio that he’s a big cowardly chocobo in the face of a behemoth. He can’t do this. He doesn’t deserve Prompto, not in the least. 

Prompto, unruffled, continues. “I was just sayin’. I was thinking of going to community college for like, mechatronics or something. I mean I really like photography but I can always do that as a side gig, y’know, in my spare time. I wanna make some cash so I can actually get my own wheels, and y’know, move out of my parents’ house before I’m thirty.” 

Noctis chuckles. “Nah that’s cool man. That’s like, the computer tech they use in like luxury cars and stuff, right?” 

“You’re pretty smart for a prince,” Prompto teases, finally unwinding his arm from around Noct’s shoulders. 

Noctis misses the weight of his arm immediately. He momentarily glances back at all of their classmates following them out of the school and to the parking lot. Noct looks to his left and sees the school courtyard where he and Prompto had so many lunches as students; the grass is a pink carpet of blossoms, and the warm breeze swirls blossoms in the air like it’s a damn anime show. 

It’s now or never. 

Noctis grabs Prompto’s hand, ignoring his yelps of “Hey!” and tugs him towards the cluster of trees in the courtyard. He pulls him behind one of the larger ones and Prompto’s laughing, all bright bells and angelic chimes and Noctis can hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

“What’s gotten into you, buddy?” Prompto asks once Noctis lets go of his wrist. He does a dramatic twirl, his graduation gown flaring out and whipping blossoms up around his shins. It looks downright fuckin’ magical and Noctis can’t help but stare at the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in his life. “Wanted to say one last goodbye to ye olde courtyard?” Prompto stares up at the trees wistfully as little pink blossoms flutter down and land on his silky yellow hair. 

Noctis nearly chokes before coughing and clearing his throat. “Listen, Prompto, I...uh.” 

“Hm?” Prompto gazes at his prince and worries at his bottom lip. Has he said something wrong? He thinks he knows Noctis by now, but he’s still always wary of crossing that invisible line. Noct is _royalty_ , and the one thing that Prompto desperately wants that he knows he can never have. Is this where they say goodbye—as friends? Is Noctis gonna be whisked away to the big bad Citadel and forced into endless state meetings and an arranged marriage? Of course. Of course he’s not gonna have time for Prompto and the arcade anymore. Prompto feels his eyes start to mist over as Noctis stares at him with those perfect sapphire eyes. It’s too much. He’s too gorgeous. If Prompto weren’t sad, he’d be half-aroused by now just looking at the prince. 

“Prompto,” Noctis tries again, visibly nervous. 

“What’s on your mind, dude?” Prompto says, trying to keep the tone light. He can do this. He can be what Noct needs. And that need is to let him go. He’ll go to college as planned and Noctis will become a distant memory, on the throne. Well, at least he can still see him in magazines and press briefings. 

“Shit,” says the prince, looking away and scratching at his neck awkwardly. 

“You’re making me nervous here, bro,” Prompto says quietly. _Just cut me off cold turkey, it’ll hurt less_. 

“No, don’t be! Ugh, I’m sorry,” Noctis sighs. “I’m no good at this stuff...” 

“What did you have to tell me? Is it bad?” 

Noctis stares back at Prompto. “I don’t...well, that’s up to interpretation.” Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in his head. “Hey. I have an idea. But you gotta close your eyes.” 

Prompto cocks an eyebrow. This doesn’t _sound_ like a “We can’t be friends anymore” speech, so maybe he’s reading this wrong? Gods, he hopes so. Noctis is the one good thing in his life. “Okay? Boy you sure are jittery, bud.” Prompto shrugs and does as his prince bids him. 

He gasps as he feels the soft press of skin—lips, a swipe of wet tongue—against his own mouth. His eyes shoot open to see Noctis stepping back, high cheekbones flushed as pink as the falling cherry blossoms. His hand shoots up to his mouth, fingers gracing the lips that have just been kissed by...by _Noctis_. 

“Noct?” Prompto’s voice is an octave higher than usual and he’s trembling all over. 

“Sorry, I--” Noctis gulps. “I like you?” The words finally bubble up out of him, and they hang in the space between. 

Prompto could die of happiness. He could die in real life, too, but dying of happiness sounds much nicer. His tender heart slams against his ribcage as he begins to giggle uncontrollably, flinging himself into his prince’s arms. 

Noctis loses balance and they topple to the blanket of cherry blossoms below, rolling on top of one another until Noctis has him pinned, and _wow_ , if this isn’t one of Prompto’s most vivid fantasies. 

“Nerd,” Noctis teases back, shaking his head. 

Prompto laughs high and bright, blushing. “You like me?” 

Noctis nods. “Yeah, uh. Yeah. A lot.” 

“Enough to kiss me.” 

“Mmmmm.” Noctis swallows. “Sorry, I’m awkward, you know I don’t really know how to--” 

Prompto cranes his head up and captures Noct’s lips in his own, prying them open with his tongue. Noctis lets out a breathy whine and pushes back against him in a hesitant, sloppy rhythm. 

“See? Told ya he’d do it,” Gladio goads as he elbows Ignis in the ribs. They’re standing just beyond the courtyard, watching their prince and his best friend make out on the ground, silk black graduation robes covered in cherry blossoms. “He just needed some motivation. Guess I’m taking him on that fishing trip after all.” 

Ignis sighs, but grins anyway as he watches his prince take chaste pleasure in the boy he’s been pining after for his whole high school career. “Well, the four of us might as well go. You know that they’re going to be even more joined at the hip than they ever were.” 

“As long as he’s happy right?” Gladio asks, putting his arm around Ignis and squeezing. 

Ignis looks up at his own boyfriend. “Of course. Noct’s happiness means more to me than the world.” 

“Gee thanks.” 

Ignis rolls his eyes. “You oaf, you know what I mean.” 

“Hey, wanna see me run up and tackle ‘em?” 

“I’m sure nothing I say will stop you,” Ignis deadpans. 

“That’s my Iggy,” says Gladio with a laugh, breaking away into a run and charging at the graduates with a loud shout. 


End file.
